


The Sweetest Memory

by LadyNocheEterna



Series: Cobwebs in the Archives [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU where both Jon and Martin got the love and happiness they deserved as kids, Christmas Special, Gen, Lukas!Martin, Web!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNocheEterna/pseuds/LadyNocheEterna
Summary: Different people celebrate the December holidays in different ways, the Fielding family it's no different.
Relationships: Raymond Fielding/Emma Harvey
Series: Cobwebs in the Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867330
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Fielding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond wouldn’t call himself a lonely man, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Soundtrack:** Hallelujah (John Cale).
> 
>  **Content warnings:** Religious imagery.

**Oxford, December 24 th, 1997: Jonathan and Annabelle Fielding, ages 11 and 9.**

Raymond wouldn’t call himself a lonely man, not really. He had a lot of people around him; there were the children that stayed at his house, his acquaintances from the church and, of course, there were the spiders. He has been a loyal servant of The Mother for as long as he could remember, and the spiders had always spoke to him, even if they didn’t do so on a language most people would understand.

He stops at the end of the stairs, frowning as he adjusts a red ribbon tied to the balustrade, it’s crooked. When he deems it un-crooked enough, he nods at his work and continues with his path.

Call him a sentimental if you must, but Halloween and Christmas are both occasions Raymond loves to celebrate, even if he was used to do it on his own. The halfway house it’s empty on Christmas, given that even the most irredeemable of guests miss the comfort of their parents’ home during the winter holidays and most of the kids are too old to celebrate Halloween, anyways. He used to stick to his own traditions, go to Sunday Mass, maybe share a lunch or a dinner with some acquaintance from the church, and decorate even if no one was there to see it, that sort of thing.

That changed two years ago.

The spiders had a message from Mother herself. Now, the way this works is that you’re told the message and Mother trusts you to figure it out on your own. For him this one wasn’t hard to do so: there were two children, both marked by The Web, both with the potential to Become servants as loyal as Raymond himself, and both in need of more than a little guidance and understanding.

In need of a father, if you will.

Raymond never saw himself as the kind of man who would settle down, but the idea of a family has always appealed to him. So, of course, how could he interpret the Mother bringing Jonathan and Annabelle into his life as other than a gift, a reward for his loyalty?

Said gifts are now in his room, the only one in the house with a telly, wrapped on a blanket and watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ on VHS for the umpteenth time, they do really love that film. Good, that would at least give him some time to plan exactly how is he going to sneak their Christmas gifts under the tree at midnight, usually they should go on the socks, yes, but these are _not_ going to fit in there, so he will just fill the socks with sweets instead and put the gifts under the tree, jury is still out on the _how_ , though.

He finally reaches the kitchen, stopping by the threshold, watching the woman working incessantly on the countertop, preparing plates and cutlery. The woman, none other than his bride-to-be, looks over her shoulder and smiles when she sees him in a way that makes her eyes light up. She looks lovely tonight, with her winter burgundy dress, her high heels and the cobwebs clinging to her hair, that has been let loose and cascades down her shoulders. Raymond may not love Emma, not in the traditional sense in which a man loves a woman, but he can’t imagine himself marrying and raising the kids with anyone else.

“Help me set the table?” she asks, gently, “I want to have it ready for when Neil gets here.”

Neil, yet another servant of The Mother, the only other one Raymond knew of before he adopted Jon and Anna, before he met Emma.

He usually just sends him a card for Christmas and some gifts for the kids, who love their Uncle Neil _very_ much and had asked for him to come over this time and he couldn’t say no, so he is doing exactly that. He arrives just a bit after the table has been set, with a duffel bag (he is planning on spending the night per Raymond’s invitation) and a heavy looking bag that no doubt holds something to spoil the children with.

The kids are ecstatic to see him, of course and once they’re all sitting in the living room, Neil presents the gifts for them.

“So you can start practicing” he tells Jon, as he places a heavy-looking wooden box on the coffee table, with his eyes full of curiosity he opens the box and gasps at the contents. “Do you like them?”

“What is it, luv?” Emma prompts.

“Puppets!” he exclaims proudly, showing off a beautiful wooden puppet with alarmingly realistic features. “I love them, thank you, Uncle Neil!”

“I’m glad, and of course I have not forgotten about the little princess of the house” he announces, before a similar box, if a bit smaller, is placed in front of Annabelle.

“Wind-up toys!” she announces, taking one in the shape of a completely black spider, before playing on the key and making the spider walk across the coffee table. “There’s so many of them, and they’re so cute!” the next one she pulls out is a cartoonish looking pink flamingo, then a yellowy duck and a lime green frog, “thank you, Uncle Neil!” the little girl rushes to hug him and he smiles as he reciprocates.

“Thank you, Neil” Emma says next, “they are lovely toys.”

“Ah, it was nothing, I do monsters and animatronics for a living, I can totally do some little things for my godchildren…” he says, arm still around Annabelle, smiling at her and then at Jon, “now, I do believe there was something you wanted to show me?”

Jon perks up and rushes upstairs, as Annabelle goes back to her new toys. When the boy comes back, he does so while carefully holding something close to his chest, before presenting it to Neil, a black tarantula that moves a furry leg up and down as if waving.

“Here!” he presents, chest puffed out with pride and forehead held high.

“My, you have chosen your spider already? A tarantula to booth! Such a gorgeous creature” he congratulates, ruffling Jon’s hair and making him giggle. “She is beautiful, Jon.”

“Thank you!”

“Now, all that’s left it’s for you to give her a name!” Emma chimes in, “they should have names”, both Raymond and Neil nod in agreement.

“Why don’t I have my spider yet?” Annabelle complains, holding a toy shaped like what would be a very realistic scorpion if it wasn’t a bright purple in colour.

“Ah, your brother is just an early bloomer, Princess; I was thrice your age when I got my first spider!” Neil laughs at Annabelle’s horrified face, “don’t worry, I’m sure you won’t take that long.”

A bit after that, the kids stay on the living room, playing with their new toys instead of going back upstairs to resume watching their film, while Emma prepares to serve dinner. Christmas was a big party in her house when she was a young girl and was more than excited to find out that Raymond shares the same enthusiasm for the holiday, he is like a child himself, really. She has also been told that Jon didn’t celebrate the festivity before Hill Top Road because his grandmother was not Christian, she had taken the work to ask if he was used to doing anything special for the holiday either way, and apparently Mrs. Sims gave Christmas gifts to her grandson even if Christmas wasn’t a thing in their house, often books. So, Emma took one look at the bookshelf on Jon’s room and subtly asked what books he has been reading, he is on his pirate phase it seems, taking note of all the authors already there, she compiled a list of possible books he would like and talked to the local librarian, Mrs. Enys, to find them.

Raymond mostly took care of the dessert, since he is quite the skilled baker, the kids surely were excited of eating _panettone_ and helping decorate the gingerbread figures once they had cooled down enough. Emma took care of the main course, mostly emulating recipes her mother used to make for this time of the year; it’s the first one she gets to spend with her soon to be husband and their babies after all! She wants this to be a Christmas none of them will ever forget.

Her husband talks as he and their guest help her bring the plates, he is trying to devise a plan to deliver the gifts, because you see, he has been able to sneak past Jon’s and Annabelle’s notices these past two years, but Jon has decided that this is the year he will see Santa delivering the gifts, and that won’t do.

“I got you covered, Ray” Neil quickly assures, reaching for his bag and producing a box of sparklers. “This should keep them occupied for a while; I will stay with them to make sure they use them properly.”

“You’re a real one, Neil, thank you…” Emma says smiling, placing the last plate on the table, before calling, “Jon, Anna, you both go wash your hands and come to the table, dinner is ready!”

As the plates are served and the meal starts, Raymond can’t help but to take a second to just… look at his little family, the family the Mother has gifted him, he stares as Emma cuts up some vegetables on Anna’s plate (because that’s the only way you would get Annabelle to ever eat her vegetables) and as Jon intently listens as Neil retells a film he is currently working on, his son seems very into what his godfather is saying, as it has pirates in it and the filmmaker is working on bringing a full sized kraken to life to terrorise said pirates.

Emma’s eyes find his across the table; she cocks an eyebrow and gestures at his plate, for Raymond to realise his remains empty, so he offers a sheepish smile as she gestures again, this time for him to pass it to her. He smiles and complies; he treasures close to his heart the domesticity he and Emma managed to create even if she doesn’t live with them just yet, how easy it is to communicate with her, even without words.

Raymond wouldn’t call himself a lonely man before, but now he can’t imagine his life without his children and his wife in it.

Later, when it’s past midnight and the kids have come into the warm house again after playing with the sparklers, and after Emma conveniently “forgot” her camera inside the house and went to “fetch it” while Ray and Neil starting helping Jon and Anna to light up their sparklers, Annabelle’s eyes light up brighter than the Christmas tree as she ran towards it yelling _Santa visited us, Santa visited us!_ Jon was quick behind her.

Now comes Raymond’s favourite part. Well, it’s Christmas, so everything it’s his favourite part, but this part is the most favourite, of course, is there anything in this world more adorable than the faces your kids make when they open their gifts on Christmas?

“What’s in there, Johnny?” Emma is the only one allowed to use that nickname with him; Jon has never protested when she does, he seems to like it.

“Books!” he answers delighted, “books about pirates!”

“And what did you get, Annie?”

“A tea set, it has a book about biscuits recipes too!”

“Huh, is that all? Check under the tree, Princess!” Raymond instructs, before Annabelle curiously complies.

“Oh! More gifts, more gifts! This one is for Jon, this one for me, this one has Mummy’s name too, and one for Daddy!”

Now the parents look at each other in surprise, before Emma knowingly smiles, she should have known that Raymond would get her something. More presents are opened, and by the end of it there’s a fairy princess costume (with a purple tutu and a tiara, because it was absolutely _adorable_ and Emma couldn’t not buy that for her little girl), a tea set with a book and one of those stuffed bears you can draw on for Annabelle, and then a Gameboy, a pirate costume (plastic sword included) and books for Jon.

It was very late by the time they managed to get the kids to bed and neither couldn’t help their smiles at the way Annabelle clutched the new stuffed bear she had gotten, she is more sleep than awake as Emma helps her change into warm pyjamas, before Raymond comes to read her a bedtime story, but she is so sleepy that he doesn’t think it would be necessary.

“Can I hear the song?” the little girl requests.

“The song…?” Raymond repeats, confused, before understanding lights up in his eyes. “Oh, the song, of course”, he clears his throat and begins to sing, “ _I’ve heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don’t care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah…_ ”

Emma recognises the song as one Raymond had been playing in the piano that very same morning and the one that Jon had asked to be taught. Annabelle is fast asleep by the time Raymond reaches the second verse, so they slowly get up from sitting on her bed to go say goodnight to Jon, but not before Emma presses a kiss to Anna’s forehead.

Jon is, unsurprisingly, already reading one of his new books, but gives it to Emma, who places it with a bookmark on his desk. Raymond stays by the door this time as his wife sits in the edge of the bed with their son, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and smiling sweetly.

“Did you like the presents Santa got you?”

“I know it wasn’t really Santa” Jon admits with a sheepish smile, “but yes, I really liked them, thanks, and, uh, I won’t tell Anna, I promise.”

“I know you won’t, baby” she kisses his forehead and proceeds to tuck him in, only for Raymond to come from his spot on the doorway and do the same thing. “Good night.”

“Mum?” she turns to look at him, “I really liked that you spent Christmas with us, can you come for the next one too?”

“Yes, and the one after that as well” she agrees, and it sounds like a promise, before she turns off the lights.

She stops in the hallway, Jon’s words ringing in her mind and she can’t help the tears that blur her vision. Her husband stops to look at her, immediately worried.

“Why are you crying, my dear?” Raymond asks her softly, caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears away.

“I’m just really happy, Ray, of being here with the kids… and with you…”

“I’m happy too” he agrees, pressing his forehead against hers, “let’s go back downstairs, Neil is making coffee…”

The day before Emma is scheduled to go back to her boring life in London, away from the kids and back to the institute, she is packing (and, who is she kidding? She is moping as she does, living her little family it’s always hard, but she can’t risk Gertrude realising not only that Emma pledged herself to The Web, which it’s surprising she hadn’t yet, but also the fact that she is to marry a man bound to the same patron) when Annabelle, dressed in her fairy costume, practically dances into the room, being closely followed by Jon in his pirate costume, plastic sword in hand.

“We are having a tea party!” she announces, handing Emma a piece of paper that has been written in crayons of various colours. “You’re our guest of honour!”

“Costumes are mandatory” Jon adds and Annabelle nods in agreement. “Dad says we can use Annabelle’s tea set in her room if we are careful not to spill anything on the carpet.”

“Alright I will be there!” she promises.

When the kids exit the room, she inspects the note: _You’re invited at tea time to join Princess Annabelle of Fairyland and Captain Johnny of the Seven Seas for tea and biscuits_ , it reads. Well, seems like Annabelle is getting better with her spelling, it’s also very clear she got a bit of help from her older brother, he has been really eager to help her out with her dyslexia (that’s mostly the reason why Annabelle doesn’t read as much as Jon does, she gets frustrated when she gets the words mixed up and prefers picture books instead, if they’re lucky the recipe book that came with the tea seat will be an acceptable middle ground), it completely warms her heart to see Jon going into full _Teacher mode_ and helping her with her homework or reading to her.

Raymond pokes his head into the room.

“Emma, this is going to sound strange, but have you seen my cowboy hat?”

She just stares, before answering.

“You have a cowboy hat?”

“I will take that as a no, then.”

“Let’s look for it, I too need something to wear for the tea party”, they smile at each other.

Leaving them will be hard tomorrow, but Emma prefers not to think about it, not now. She has a tea party to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely holiday!
> 
> See you tomorrow for chapter 2 <3!


	2. Lukas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s his first time celebrating the December Holidays with them, after all, so let’s make it memorable, shall we?

**Kent, December 25 th, 2004: Martin K. Blackwood-Lukas, age 17.**

The drops, too heavy to be rain and too light to be snow hit the tall windows of the drawing room in quick succession, it’s the middle of the day, but the nearing storm makes the sky look much darker, as if nearing dusk. A woman sits by the window, regal and stoic as she stares through the glass in which she is drinking some champagne from. The lunch is being warmed in the oven, but she is not in the mood to eat.

One would think that in a family such as the Lukases, there would be no problem ignoring the December holidays in favour of drinking up the Loneliness they produce instead, or that was Odeta’s thoughts were upon marrying August and joining his family, but alas not only are the Lukases vessels of the Forsaken… they’re also unbelievably rich, so it’s no wonder they would like to occasionally flaunt that wealth by throwing expensive parties, parties which never involve the other branch of the family for some reason, well, they only do get together for funerals only.

Usually, she just has lunch that she serves herself (all the staff is given the day off, of course) with Peter and Nathaniel, since those two were the only members of her family that remain in contact with her. Until now, at least, because a few months ago, Odeta found something… someone she thought that she had lost.

You see, seventeen years ago, after _years_ of radio silence, Odeta’s eldest son, Aaron, sent her a letter, containing only one thing: a picture of a baby with the date July, 23rd and with the following epigraph: _This is your grandson, his name is Martin._

Martin, Martin, Martin, what a lovely name, she could repeat it all day. She felt unexpectedly attached to the baby boy, but didn’t do anything, not at first, what was there to do? She decided to put the picture away, not even bothering to answer with a congratulatory letter either.

However, the picture had sparkled a curiosity in her and she found herself thinking about it regularly… a grandson, huh? She had three daughters, one banished and two who, pretty much like their older sister, left the manor never to return but, unlike said sister, did it on their volition, none of them had children… or children she was allowed to see, at least. Her remaining son, Peter, had clarified that he _did not_ want to become a father and that he and his husband weren’t looking into adopting a child either.

So that left Aaron’s son… what would it be like to meet him, to hold him gently or sing lullabies to him the way she had done with all of her children as infants? Only one way to find out… Nathaniel wasn’t very happy about the whole situation but this world has yet to see a day where Nathaniel Lukas says no to any of her requests.

The first time she saw him, Odeta felt her old, cold and long since dead heart begin to beat again. He sat on a backyard with a book in his lap as she stared from afar, she found him to be the cutest little boy, with chubby cheeks full of freckles and his auburn hair, so much like the one she had as a young girl, glinting in the summer sun, his lips moved as he read the words on the pages, she wondered what he was reading, she was too far away to make out the colour of his eyes, but she found him beautiful regardless of that. Of course she couldn’t get close, not yet, but she did send him a package on his next birthday, that wouldn’t be weird, she is his grandmother after all. The package came back to the manor with a note signed by her daughter in law with something along the lines of _“we don’t need anything from you”_ , only then did she found what a coward her son truly was, abandoning a wife and a child on their own.

She couldn’t get close to Martin, not for a long while, not until very recently. A few months ago, she could finally meet him and officially welcome him into the family. Nathaniel had his doubts and ordered a DNA test, but she made sure to give him her nastiest stare when said test revealed that _actually_ , yes, she was right and Martin is her grandson, thank you very much.

This was supposed to be Martin’s first time spending the holidays at the manor, but there’s one problem: Mauve Blackwood, her daughter in law, the mere mention of her name makes Odeta’s blood boil. Martin is quite the loyal boy and she happens to be very sick, so _of course_ he dotes on her and sees after her every need. In her personal opinion, Mauve does not deserve a son as sweet and as wonderful as Martin, she does not value him; she treats him like a bloody _servant_ when Martin should be treated like nothing less than royalty. If only she could bring Martin to live here with her at the manor! Oh, she would treat him like the prince he is.

Martin loves his mother a lot and it’s constantly making up excuses for her behaviour, and honestly, if Odeta had the ability to throw people into the Lonely she would have done so with her a _long_ time ago, but she knows that would break her grandson’s heart. So, she gets up to pour herself another glass of champagne, waiting for either Nathaniel or Peter to show up.

Martin won’t come today, but Odeta will face this fact with all the stoicism and detachment pertaining to a woman of her status.

Not long after, she hears the echo of the front door opening, then footsteps.

“Odeta, where are you?” Nathaniel calls. “I brought you something.”

She turns around uninterested, when she hears him reach the entrance of the drawing room, only for her eyes to open wide and her hand to almost drop her glass. That’s the moment both her _stoicism_ and her _detachment_ fly out the window.

“Uh, hi, Nana…” Martin says shyly, cheeks slightly pink.

“Dragul meu!” she cries happily, leaving the glass and hurrying to his side, he seems to look relieved at this, his shoulders slumping as he smiles and stretches his arms out, Odeta is not normally one for hugs, but this is an special occasion, so she holds him tight not really caring that Nathaniel is still here. “Oh, let me look at you, you look so handsome!” his smile turns shy under her compliments. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I’m glad too! Hm, so, I know I told you I wasn’t going to be able to come, but Mum said she was spending Christmas with a friend…?” he says doubtful, “so I asked her if I could spend Christmas somewhere else too, and she said yes! So, I called Uncle Nathaniel and asked him to pick me up… I-, uh, I wanted to surprise you, is that okay?”

“Of course, it’s more than okay even! Come, come sit, this is your house too, dragule, you can come whenever you please! Are you hungry, thirsty?” he shakes his head no as she leads him to sit with her on the couch. “Alright, then I will serve lunch when your Uncle Peter gets here, okay?”

Nathaniel smiles slightly at the two, before grabbing a biscuit from the table and pouring himself a whiskey. Peter arrives not long after, and it’s surprised to see Martin as well, but you can see in his face that it’s a welcomed surprise.

The family of four moves into the dining room, where Odeta starts by serving the soup, it has been a long, long while since the last time she visited Romania, but she still makes all the dishes her own father used to make for this time of the year. The room is uncharacteristically loud, she doesn’t remember the last time there was this much chatter at the table! She smiles as Nathaniel asks Martin about his studies, he was as enraged as Odeta when he found out that Martin was planning to drop out of secondary school to support his mum, _“unacceptable!_ ” he had said, _“no nephew of mine will be a dropout, he will finish secondary school even if it is the last thing I make him do!_ ” Huh, Nathaniel does call himself the most level-headed, but truth is he is a dramatic as them all.

“What’s _cozonac_?” Martin asks much later when the meal is over and conversation has moved into the kitchen as Peter prepares some coffee and Odeta cuts up slices of some sort of cake, Nathaniel is sitting at the kitchen island with him, smoking a cigar.

“You will like it” it’s all the older man says.

And like it Martin does, as they go back to the dining room to have the cake with a cup of coffee or, in his case, a cup of warm milk. Odeta does treat him like a child whenever he visits, but he doesn’t find it annoying in the least, he has a lot of stressful responsibilities at home, so it’s nice to be able to act his own age for a while and let his grandmother spoil him a bit. She serves him a second slice of cozonac without even asking as she smiles and Martin can’t say he doesn’t like her attentions.

A bit after that, Odeta tells Peter and Nathaniel to bring the gifts and Martin perks up, excusing himself for minute to go fetch his bag from where he left it in the drawing room. He is proud of himself for managing to bring gifts as well, nothing expensive sadly, but it was done with a lot of love, at least.

The three adults stare at him as he comes back into the room, clutching his backpack.

“I brought something for you” he says.

Odeta’s eyes are bright and gentle when she smiles and asks him if he would like to start. He nods and, after sitting at the table again, hands her the first gift: a handmade knitted emerald green shawl, then he hands Peter and Nathaniel their gifts.

“It’s beautiful, thank you, Martin” says Odeta, hugging the fabric to her chest.

“This is very good quality wool” Nathaniel approves as he inspects the grey hat he has been given. “Where did you buy this?”

“Oh, I made it! I bought the wool from a place near my house and knitted them all for you…”

“Isn’t he such a talented boy?” Odeta brags, smiling as she places the shawl around her shoulders.

“I like it” Peter approves, trying on the navy blue scarf he has been gifted.

The gifts exchange continues and by the end of it Martin has gotten an envelope filled to the brim with money from Nathaniel ( _no, don’t look at me like that, you’re keeping that, just don’t spend it all at once,_ he said after taking a look at Martin’s face), a leather bound book and a fountain pen from Odeta ( _to practise your poetry, of course!_ ) and from Peter…

“All the members of our family wear these medallions with the family crest, I think it’s time you wear one of your own as well.”

The golden medallion with the family crest and his name on the back of it it’s beautiful, but not only that, it fills him with a sense of belonging he has never felt before, like he was always meant to be here, receiving this gift. He takes it carefully from the velvety box it’s contained in, and tells Peter how much he loves it. It’s like a warm weight has settled on his chest, and the room around him seems to resemble those magical moments he has only seen in films, where families are together for Christmas and everything it’s just all beautiful and _perfect_.

“I love you all” he blurts out.

The adults stare at him, as if he just said something strange and realising that they’re not probably used to verbal expressions of affection, he smiles sheepishly. Odeta, her eyes even brighter than before as she smiles at him, reaches out and takes his hand, Nathaniel and Peter don’t say anything, but smile as well and that’s more than enough for Martin.

Then the room fills with silence, and a very uncomfortable one. Okay, time to move this conversation away from the awkwardness. He lets go of Odeta’s hand and reaches into his backpack.

“I brought a deck of cards, does anybody want to play?”

“What kind of deck?” Peter chimes in, seemingly interested as he leans forward on his elbows over the table, trying to peek, “if it’s a standard fifty-two, Nathaniel and I can teach you to play poker.”

“You will teach him no such thing, Peter” Odeta protests, crossing her arms as Nathaniel chuckles and helps her move away some of the wrapping paper from the gifts to make space to play.

“It’s actually a deck of Uno…”

He brandishes the colourful rectangular box for them to see.

“Oh!” and now Peter seems more excited, “Elias and I got divorced over a game of that once, let’s play!”

Usually, this family would shy away from games, but it’s Martin’s first time celebrating the December Holidays with them, after all, so let’s make it memorable, shall we?

“I have never heard of that game” Nathaniel admits, he looks at the woman next to him, “and you?” she shakes her head no.

“Oh, we can make teams for the first few rounds then” Martin suggests, “Uncle Nat, you play with Uncle Peter, Nana you with me” everyone nods in agreement, “okay, it’s quite simple you see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little Christmas special!
> 
> I wrote this mostly for those of you who read the Cobwebs AU, because your comments, your kudos, your hits are like little gifts to me when I receive them, so this was intended as a gift from me, the author, to you, the readers, because without you, the story would probably have been a lot shorter, it's your enthusiasm over the characters and their stories that keeps me expanding this silly little alternative universe.
> 
> Thank you so much <3!
> 
> And hey... see you on the next chapter of Huntsman <3


End file.
